


Consummation

by Ragnar_the_Red



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Light Dom/sub, Smut, Switching, Trust, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28463601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragnar_the_Red/pseuds/Ragnar_the_Red
Summary: After a sparring session, Amaya and Janai finally lay with each other for the first time. Janai learns to transfer her confidence in battle into the bedroom
Relationships: Amaya/Janai (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 64





	Consummation

**Author's Note:**

> For Lysanne. Happy New Years!

Amaya pushes the other woman down onto the extravagant bed, having shed the last bit of clothing from both of them. This had been all she was able to think about during their sparring session; every single one of them, actually. And since she managed to win more than half, clearly her lover had the same issue.

But Janai, despite all her fierceness in battle, was adorably shy in romance and sex. Despite this, it was still a pain being patient, waiting until the elf was ready to consummate their relationship. Finally however, the moment was here, and Amaya intended to take full advantage of it.

She pins Janai’s hands above her head, and grins down at her, struggling not to laugh as the Sunfire elf attempts to hold a defiant look instead of a meek one. Normally with her lovers, Amaya would be rougher, more insistent, and use a lot more...equipment. But she was content to take it slow, and ease the elf into things. _She is royalty, after all_.

Amaya leans down and kisses her. The other woman responds eagerly, her hands attempting to fight out of their arrested position so they could take hold of her. She relents for the moment, releasing Janai’s wrists. The queen’s arms quickly wrap around her upper back, her hands caressing the skin.

Their kiss deepens, and her tongue dominates Janai’s, plundering her mouth at will. Amaya’s hand wanders down, snaking against the elf’s stomach towards her core. Her lover gasps into her mouth when she rubs there. For a split second, she wishes she could hear it.

She continues her hand’s ministrations, rubbing Janai’s clit. The queen bites on her lip painfully, but it is a very pleasing pain. They both have to break apart for air, with her lover panting more heavily between them. Her eyebrows are curled in ecstasy, and her four-fingered hands fist the fine sheets. _I’m fucking the Sunfire Queen in her own bed_ , Amaya thinks to herself with amusement. The thought made bedding the most beautiful woman in the word all the more enjoyable.

A sly thought overcomes her, and she draws away from Janai, whose face contorts in confusion. “ _What’s wrong,”_ she signs haltingly. “ _Did I do something?_ ” Amaya smiles reassuringly, and replies; “ _No. I just need to know; do you trust me?_ ” The elf is silent for a moment, then mouths a “yes”.

Amaya gently grabs a hold of her lover and flips her onto her stomach. Before Janai can attempt to get up or roll over, she lowers her body down, matching her groin with the elf’s beautiful ass and pressing her breasts into the queen’s back. She lays kisses along her neck, scraping her teeth against the dark skin. Her mouth finds its way to a long pointed ear, lickin the underside and nibbling on the point.

Her hand wanders on Janai’s torso, groping at a breast, rubbing and pinching the nipple. With her other hand, Amaya pulls her lover up onto all fours. Both hands now roam over the queen’s backside, squeezing and pinching the muscular flesh of the best ass Amaya had ever laid eyes on.

She gives Janai’s bottom a light smack, causing the elf to look angrily over her shoulder. Amaya smirks, glad to see her lover’s fire return. Her right hand falls to the queen’s heat, testing how wet she was. Satisfied, she slowly inserts one finger, watching Janai’s head the whole time.

The other woman’s face is mostly obscured, but she can see that Janai’s mouth opens in what she assumes to be a gasp. Amaya waits a moment, and begins to lightly thrust with her finger. After a little bit, the elf looks back and mouths something. “More,” she recognizes after the queen repeats herself.

Amaya adds another finger, and her lover shudders a bit. Gripping her left hip, she starts thrusting again, faster this time. Janai’s back arches a bit, and she starts throwing herself back into Amaya’s hand. “Another finger,” the queen tells her, her face scrunched up in pleasure.

She gladly obliges, and the elf’s toes curl now, with Janai throwing her head back. Spurred on by her queen’s response, Amaya curls her fingers as she thrusts them in and out. Janai’s whole body begins to quiver as her orgasm overcomes her. Amaya keeps fingering her the whole time, leaning down to kiss up Janai’s back.

When the elf’s climax is over, she collapses to the bed. Amaya smiles down at her, pleased with handiwork. She licks Janai’s juices from her finger, giving her queen a mischievous look when she rolls over and looks up at her. The other woman parts her legs, and at first Amaya assumes that she wants her to go down on her.

Janai backs up on the bed, and Amaya crawls after her. She eventually stops, and then an inscrutable look passes over her face. Suddenly, she traps Amaya with her long, powerful legs and flips her over. Janai looms over her, wearing a smug grin. Amaya’s stomach is thrown in flux as lust rolls through her. _Fuck, she’s sexy when she has that look._

The queen attacks her throat and the nape of her neck with her throat, her teeth showing no mercy. Amaya feels moans leave her mouth; it has been too long since she last laid with a woman. Even simple hickeys were driving her crazy, her toes curling in pleasure. But she wants more.

Amaya taps Janai’s shoulder a few times. The elf’s head shoots up, likely concerned she did something wrong. Amaya smirks, and raises her hands, making a hole with one and pushing her finger through it. Janai’s ears droop in what Amaya has learned to be bashfulness. She leans forward, and kisses the elf, who melts into it.

She feels a four-fingered hand travel down her body, lingering at her breast to tease her nipples for a moment before ending at her pussy. Amaya grabs the hand and pushes it into her core, urging Janai onward. Seemingly sensing how needy she was, her queen starts with two fingers.

They continue to kiss as the elf thrusts her fingers into her, though Amaya has no choice but to withdraw so she can gasp for air. Janai is looking down at her with a look that makes her heart melt. “I love you,” her queen mouths to her. She smiles, and draws her lover into another kiss when she has sufficient oxygen.

Amaya hooks a leg around Janai’s waist, and hisses as the other woman adds a third finger, curling them just as she had done. She feels herself scream her ecstasy, as her own orgasm pushes through her body. She shuts her eyes and sees stars, clutching onto Janai’s back like a drowning woman to a raft.

She finishes, and opens her eyes to see Janai still looking down at her. Amaya raises her shaking hands, and signs: “ _I love you too_ ”. Her queen smiles warmly, and they share one more kiss, one full of adoration and affection instead of lust.

Janai lays down on the bed, and they entangle their limbs as they cuddle together, enjoying each other’s warmth on the cool New Year’s night. Soon, her queen is asleep with her head resting on her chest, lulled to sleep by Amaya’s stroking of her horns. Smiling softly down at her lover, Amaya pulls a blanket over the both of them, and kisses Janai’s forehead gently.

It had been a long time since she had been excited for the new year. But excitement was always nearby when she was with her queen.


End file.
